(Midnight) Blind Date
by Ichageek
Summary: Setelah kencan buta penuh topeng, malam di klub yang mengerikan untuk kembali Sakura ingat, ataupun pagi bodoh yang terasa manis setelahnya, Sakura jadi sering bertemu dengan Sasuke. Lalu, apa perasaan mereka telah berubah menjadi cinta? Sequel (Morning) Blind Date!


Disclaimer: Original characters are not mine, but Masashi Kishimoto

Sequel of (Morning) Blind Date/T-T+/Rom-Com/AU

Disarankan membaca dulu prequel-nya ;)

Hope you like it, enjoy!

By : Ichageek

* * *

><p>Roti isi daging asap atau semangkuk ramen hangat biasanya menjadi teman mengobrolnya dengan Sasuke di jam makan siang, minimal seminggu sekali. Setelah kencan buta penuh topeng, malam di klub yang mengerikan untuk kembali Sakura ingat, ataupun pagi bodoh yang terasa manis setelahnya, Sakura jadi sering bertemu dengan Pria itu. Siang hari, sehari setelah Sakura kembali dari apartemen Sasuke, mereka benar-benar bertemu kembali dan makan siang. Tapi, itu sudah lama sekali, satu musim sudah berlalu sejak itu. Paling tidak, sekali dalam seminggu mereka menyempatkan makan siang bersama, mengobrol apa saja seperti kawan lama, lalu jika di hari lain di minggu tersebut keduanya tidak benar-benar sibuk, maka mereka kembali bertemu untuk makan siang.<p>

Mereka tidak berpacaran. Tidak pula saling suka. Setidaknya, begitu yang Sakura percayai. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke hampir setiap malam datang ke bar atau klub malam dan bercumbu—bahkan lebih—dengan wanita-wanita yang namanya saja Sasuke tidak ingat. Berengsek, memang. Namun manisnya, Sasuke memperlakukannya tidak seperti wanita-wanita malang di luar sana. Dia tidak pernah menyentuh Sakura dengan tidak sopan, meski, Sasuke kadang menggodanya dengan candaan-candaan sensualnya. Tapi, Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh dengan candaanya.

"Sebenarnya, Sakura, bibirmu itu sering menggodaku untuk kuicip lagi," dia menyeringai menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura memelototi pria itu dengan giok-nya, "Aku hanya bertanya apa menurutmu aku cukup menarik memakai gaun ini, tapi jawabanmu merendahkanku, Sasuke. Maksudku, kamu bicara padaku sama seperti dengan wanita-wanita tiap malammu itu."

"Salah, Sakura." Sasuke menyeringai, "Aku tidak pernah melontarkan candaan pada wanita di bar. Tahu kenapa?"

Sakura memutar mata malas, "Kenapa?—tidak, aku tidak benar-benar peduli."

"Karena mereka lebih suka pria dingin yang kaya. Kurasa mereka pikir lebih mudah mengendalikannya nanti, tapi jelas, kau tahu benar aku pengendalinya."

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak peduli. Lagipula, ucapanmu itu bisa disalahartikan orang lain yang menguping kita nanti."

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau peduli?"

"Tentu saja!" Sakura mendesah panjang, "Nah, jawab cepat! Gaunku oke atau tidak?"

Sakura merentangkan tangannya, ia menggunakan gaun hitam pas badan selutut tanpa lengan, punggungnya terbuka. Rambut merah mudanya diikat naik, membiarkan beberapa helai jatuh di tengkuknya. Mereka berdua tengah berada di _ballroom _hotel, menghadiri acara pernikahan sahabat Sasuke—penyebab Sakura dan Sasuke bertemu dalam kencan buta bodoh itu. Naruto dan Hinata. Untungnya, mereka menikah. Jika tidak, maka, bertemu dengan Sasuke hanya bakal jadi semacam skenario klise bagi Sakura ataupun penerus grup Uchiha itu.

"Kalau kau tidak menarik di mata ataupun pembicaraan, Sakura, aku sudah lama meninggalkanmu." Sasuke membalas malas. Memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku celana hitam tuksedonya.

Kini giliran Sakura mendengus tertawa, "Oh, kau terdengar seperti pasangan kencan betulan sekarang. Kerja bagus, Sayangku."

Sasuke mengekeh, mengecup singkat pucuk kepala merah muda Sakura. Soal ini, Sakura tidak pernah terbiasa, ia selalu tidak bisa menahan rona wajahnya. "Kalau sekarang?"

"Kau ini…" Sakura menggertakkan giginya. Mendengus kesal kemudian. "Harusnya aku tidak mengiyakan permintaanmu dan membiarkanmu menjadi badut asing di jenis pesta yang paling kau benci, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Sialnya, terlalu memikat, selalu berhasil melumpuhkan otak Sakura sesaat. "Kau lupa, Sakura. Ini juga jenis pesta yang tidak mungkin kuadakan."

Ya, pria tampan, punya senyum memikat, karir sukses, harta mengalir dalam setiap kedipan mata, tidak membuat Sasuke sempurna. Dia nyatanya adalah pria berengsek—maaf jika ia menggunakan kata itu—yang tidak percaya komitmen dalam hal cinta. Sasuke pernah mengatakannya sendiri, alam liarnya masih terlalu liar saat ini, idiot kalau boleh dibilang. Berbeda dengan Pria itu, Sakura jenis wanita yang selalu memimpikan dirinya bersanding dengan kekasihnya dalam altar penuh romantisme.

"Teme!"

Sasuke menoleh ke pemilik suara cempreng dari tengah ruangan. Tidak begitu jauh dari mereka, pria berambut kuning tengah tersenyum lebar, yang saking lebarnya Sakura yakin wajah pria itu memiliki otot wajah dua kali lebih lentur dari manusia biasa. Pria itu melambai pada mereka dengan sebelah tangannya yang memegang gelas sampanye.

Sepertinya Sasuke yang dipanggil, karena Sasuke menarik pinggang Sakura mengajaknya ikut bersamanya mendekat pada pria kuning bertuksedo rapi dengan bunga lili putih di saku depannya itu.

"Kulihat kau tidak lari dari pernikahanmu, Dobe. Selamat untuk itu."

Pria yang dipanggil Dobe itu meringis, "Tidak bisa mengucapkan selamatnya biasa saja, ya?"

"Aku suka yang tidak biasa," katanya, menyeringai bangga. "Aku tidak salah juga, setidaknya, kau melarikan diri saat kencan buta saat itu."

Si Dobe itu mencibir. Sakura yang sejak tadi hanya diam mengerti, pria di depannya ini adalah si pengantin, Naruto. Pria yang menukarkan dirinya dengan Sasuke di kencan buta semusim lalu. Sakura bisa melihat keceriaan sekaligus kebodohan yang imut dalam mata pria itu, bersyukur ia bertemu Sasuke malam itu, setidaknya dia tidak bakal kesulitan cinta nantinya. Maksudnya, lebih mudah mengatakan tidak pada Sasuke.

"Masih saja mengungkit itu. Sudah kubilang aku menyesal membuatmu bertemu cewek tonggos jelalatan itu."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Sakura mendorong Sasuke menjauh darinya, pria itu menyeringai dengan kilatan jahil di matanya. "Kau mengatakan itu padanya, Sasuke? Serius? Matamu juling atau ketinggalan saat itu, huh?"

"Sudah kukatakan kalau kau menarik. Itu supaya si Dobe ini tidak menyesali pilihannya tidak bertemu denganmu, Nona," dalih Sasuke.

"Aku ingin muntah," ujar Sakura. Sasuke tergelak. Ia hanya bisa memutar mata untuk pria itu.

Naruto tampak bingung. Alisnya berkerut, nyaris menjadi satu. "Maaf, kalau aku tidak salah tangkap, apa kau…?"

"Ya, aku Haruno Sakura, 'cewek tonggos mata jelalatan itu'. Maaf melewati ekspektasimu." Sakura menjabat tangan Naruto dengan dingin. Lalu mendelik pada Sasuke yang masih tergelak. "Kau puas?"

"Sangat. Mungkin dua puluh tahun lagi, saat kau ditinggalkan suamimu karena berselingkuh, aku bakal senang hati menikah dneganmu."

Sakura melemparkan kepalan tinjunya di perut Sasuke. "Otakmu tidak beres. Aku mau mencari makanan saja. Sekalian cari cowok beres di sini."

Tanpa benar-benar menahan, Sasuke memanggil sia-sia pada Sakura yang sudah berlalu.

"Teme, kurasa kau bisa jadi dobe sekarang." Naruto menatapnya tidak percaya. Mereka berdua menatap punggung telanjang Sakura yang lalu tenggelam dalam keramain. Beda Naruto, beda pula Sasuke, dia menikmati garis-garis tulang belakang Sakura yang tampak sangat seksi di matanya. Sayangnya (atau untungnya bagi Sakura), Sasuke tidak bisa menyentuh gadis itu semaunya, seberengseknya. "Tapi aku terkejut kau masih berhubungan dengan wanita itu. Tidak seperti gayamu biasanya."

Ia sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana dirinya memperlakukan Sakura berbeda. Sesungguhnya, sejak pertama mereka bertemu di kencan itu Sasuke sudah ingin menyentuhnya. Di klub saat Sasuke mencium Sakura, ia menginginkan lebih, makanya Sasuke membawa gadis itu ke kemar apartemennya. Sejujurnya, Uchiha dua puluh tujuh tahun ini nyaris gila malam itu. Sasuke tidak bisa tidur, itu sudah pasti. Bahkan paginya, ia ingin kembali menyicip manis bibir kecil beradiktif itu. Ia pikir pikirannya untuk wanita itu sekadar gairah saja.

Tetapi, Sasuke sendiri terkejut bagaimana ia melewati pagi itu _hanya_ dengan mengobrol dengan gadis asing yang tenggelam dalam kaus putihnya. Besoknya, pertemuan berikutnya, hingga sekarang, rasa itu tidak pernah menguap, namun berubah. Sejujurnya, Sasuke takut untuk menyicip kembali candu di bibir Sakura. Ia rasa ia bakal bisa berubah menjadi nocturnal merana setelahnya. Tidak bisa tidur karena merindu gadisnya. Menjijikkan, ugh.

"Di mana Hyuuga?" Sasuke tidak menggubris komentar Naruto barusan, bertanya setengah basa-basi sebenarnya.

"Hinata sedang ke belakang. Kurasa dia salah makan kemarin, sejak semalam sering muntah-muntah."

Kening Sasuke berkerut, "Kau yakin? Sudah kalian cek?"

"Apanya—AH! Maksudmu hamil?" Si Dobe terperangah, mata birunya yang tertimpa lampu ruangan, tampak tiga kali lebih terang. Dia melompat-lompat seakan tengah menaiki kuda. Dungu. "Aku mau melihat Hinata dulu. Teme, cari Sakura sana, sebelum dia benar-benar dapat pria lain."

Sasuke menggumam malas. Tapi, ia melakukannya juga. Bukan karena ucapan Naruto, tentu saja. Tapi perempuan memang selalu ingin dikejar, begitu?

Tidak perlu bersusah payah, Sasuke telah menemukan Sakura. Terima kasih pada rambut merah mudanya yang tidak biasa namun indah itu. Ya, ia mengakuinya, sangat, tapi Sakura tidak perlu tahu seberapa banyak pria itu telah memuja-muja Sakura dalam kepalanya.

Sakura dalam balutan gaun hitam yang nyaris membuat Sasuke gila sejak tadi, tengah menyantap sushi. Dia duduk memunggungi Sasuke di salah satu meja bundar yang mengisi ruangan tersebut, tampak mengobrol dengan seorang pria berambut merah. Alis Sasuke bertaut, ia tidak menyukai pemandangan itu.

Sasuke mendekat, meraih pundak Sakura, merasakan tubuh gadis itu menegang karena sentuhannya. Sebelum Sakura berbalik, ia mencium pipi gadis itu dari belakang. Sasuke menarik sedikit wajahnya dari Sakura, menyeringai. "Menungguku?"

Mata hijau cerdas Sakura menatapnya penuh keterkejutan. Sasuke bisa melihat pipi Sakura memerah lebih padam dari sebelumnya. Seringainya melebar. Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya, mengambil tempat duduk kosong di sisi lain Sakura. Onyx-nya berpindah dari giok Sakura ke mata lain yang tengah memperhatikan mereka sama terkejutnya.

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Sasuke, tidak mengacuhkan tatapan pria merah itu yang seperti ingin membunuhnya. Wajar saja, ia menganggu pendekatannya dengan Sakura. "Apa sudah menemukan yang beres?"

Sakura tertawa sinis setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Tapi wajahnya tampak agak tegang, dia tampak canggung. Sasuke bertanya-tanya sendiri.

"Siapa, Sakura-chan?" Pria merah itu bertanya, Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Penampilan pria itu dingin dan necis, tapi caranya memanggil Sakura yang sok akrab membuat Sasuke ingin mengeruk isi perutnya sendiri.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, ini Akasuna Sasori-kun." Sakura memperkenalkan mereka. Nada suara Sakura terdengar berbeda. "Sasuke pasanganku, Sasori-kun"

Sakura memberikannya tatapan penuh arti, wajahnya serba salah. Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sakura, tapi dia diam saja, tidak bertanya.

Pria merah bernama Sasori itu menatapnya tidak suka. "Uchiha? Kalau saya tidak salah, berarti kau adalah CEO Uchiha Corp sekaligus penerusnya, benar?"

"Kulihat kau banyak tahu juga. Dan kau sendiri?"

"Saya dari Akasuna corp. yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaanmu di Suna." Akasuna Sasori kini menatapnya datar, meski sikapnya masih memperlihatkan ketidaksukaannya. "Kudengar kalau CEO Uchiha adalah casanova. Untuk apa kau bermain-main dengan Sakura-chan?"

Bibir Sasuke terangkat. Ini menarik. Sasuke menyukai sebutan casanova untuknya dan tertantang dengan tuduhannya. Pria itu bodoh, mana mungkin Sasuke mempermainkan Sakura kalau gadis itu saja tidak memberinya ruang sedikit pun untuk melakukannya. "Lalu, apa pedulimu?"

"Kalian ini membicarakan apa, sih? Mana mungkin aku dipemainkan, setidaknya, cukup sekali saja dalam hidupku." Sakura meneguk sampanye-nya. Ucapan Sakura sarat sindiran, Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Sakura menaikkan alisnya sebagai jawaban. Sasuke mengerti kemudian, Akasuna Sasori adalah mantan Sakura yang dulu sempat diceritakannya. Sasuke nyaris tergelak, ini semakin menarik, lucu.

Wajah Akasuna memerah. Kepalan tangannya di atas meja mengerat. "Kau sudah salah paham, Sakura-chan. Aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu dulu."

Sakura mendesah panjang, tersenyum kemudian. "Tidak, Sasori-kun. Aku sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi, sungguh."

"Bisa kita bicara berdua sebentar, Sakura-chan?"

"Boleh saja," Sasuke memotong, tangannya terulur ke sampanye di tangan Sakura dan meminumnya. "Tapi asal kau ingat, dia tidak bakal kembali padamu. Dia pasanganku."

Sakura mendelik padanya. Lalu menghembuskan napas panjang, mengangguk. Sebelum Sakura beranjak, Sasuke menarik lengannya, mencuri kecupan di bibirnya. Supaya gadis itu ingat padanya. Terdengar bodoh memang, tapi Sasuke sebenarnya merasa takut untuk pertama kalinya, dia takut Sakura bakal terambil darinya oleh Akasuna Sasori. Ia benci miliknya diambil, dan Sakura adalah miliknya. Dia lah penghilang bosan Sasuke, lebih hebat dari wanita-wanita di klub malam.

Sasuke bodoh. Sangat.

Sudah sangat lama berlalu sejak mereka berbagi kecupan. Lalu, pria licik itu memberikan padanya yang sudah lama memendam rindu kecupan itu. Sakura tahu jalan pikiran Sasuke, dia hanya ingin memanas-manasi Sasori dan membuat pria itu mundur jauh-jauh dari Sakura. Maksud baik pria itu benar-benar licik. Dasar ular!

Wajahnya kelewat panas. Sakura sadar sejak awal bahwa Sasuke adalah magnet perhatian, kini, setelah dia mencium Sakura di depan umum, Sakura merasa langkahnya diikuti tatapan-tatapan penasaran orang-orang.

"Mm, Sakura-chan…" Sasori mengembalikan Sakura ke tanah. Mereka berdiri di dekat kamar kecil, tertutupi dinding _ballroom_. Sakura mendongak, masih susah payah menahan panas di wajahnya. "Kau benar-benar bersama Uchiha?"

"Sasori-kun, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Sakura-chan, kalau kau pernah dengar aku berpacaran dengan banyak wanita saat kita dulu pacaran, kau salah. Itu sama sekali tidak benar."

Sakura terkejut menemukan dirinya sangat tenang saat mendengarkan ucapan Sasori. "Sudah berlalu, Sasori-kun. Aku tidak memikirkannya lagi."

"Tidak, ini penting."

"Penting untuk reputasimu di mataku? Atau penting untuk hubungan kita dulu?"

Sasori terdiam sesaat. "Aku mengerti kau sudah dengan Uchiha dan tidak memedulikan ini lagi. Kau benar mungkin. Tapi, aku tidak pernah berselingkuh dengan banyak wanita."

"Aku tidak ingin mengungkitnya lagi, tapi Sasori-kun, kau tidak lupa pernah kencan semalaman dengan Konan, kan? Aku melihat foto kalian sedang berciuman."

"I-itu…" Sasori tampak gelagapan. "Waktu itu, kita berhubungan jarak jauh, itu tidak mudah bagi kita. Hubungan kita sangat buruk saat itu, Sakura. Aku frustasi, kesepian. Aku tahu ini bukan alasan."

Sakura menatap mata Sasori dalam-dalam. "Sasori-kun, aku sudah mengerti. Aku juga bersalah karena dulu gampang sekali cemburu saat kita jauh. Aku minta maaf. Kau pun bisa melakukannya supaya lega."

Jeda panjang mengisi pembicaraan mereka. Mereka bertatapan, lama, membawa nostalgia dalam rasa berbeda bagi masing-masing. "Kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak marah? Aku bakal lebih senang jika mendengarmu marah."

Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Sebelum bertemu Sasuke, aku masih marah padamu. Tapi dia menyadarkanku, semua berakhir karena ketololanku juga. Aku pun tidak peka, Sasori-kun."

"Dia _playboy_."

Sakura tertawa renyah. "Tidak, dia hanya takut dengan ikatan. Bukan hal bagus memang."

"Kau bahagia dengannya? Kau—mencintainya?"

Kali ini Sakura yang terdiam. Ia pikir menjawab ini bakal mudah. _Tidak_. Seharusnya itu yang keluar, tapi alih-alih mengatakannya begitu, lidah Sakura kelu. Bukan karena ia telah bermain-main dengan kata 'pasangan' pada Sasori, tapi lebih dari itu, dia sadar kalau kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke selama ini adalah hal paling menyenangkan yang pernah ia rasakan. Lalu, apa Sakura mencintai Sasuke?

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, aku memang bahagia setiap bersamanya. Sasuke itu bisa sangat menyebalkan, tapi dia selalu bisa membacaku sampai ke dalam."

Sasori tersenyum kecut. "Kurasa aku pulang saja. Tidak ada gunanya menahanmu lagi, Sakura-chan."

Perkataan Sasori penuh sirat makna. Sakura tidak mengerti sepenuhnya. Tapi ia menangkap kalau Pria itu mengira Sakura benar-benar mencintai Sasuke. Sebenarnya, mencintai Sasuke adalah pekerjaan mengerikan yang selalu ia hindari. Tidak sulit untuk memulainya, akhirnya pun tak mudah ditebak, tapi menahan semua rasa sakit adalah pekerjaan besar yang harus Sakura siapkan terlebih dahulu sebelum memulainya. Makanya, Sakura sebisa mungkin tidak membiarkan dirinya jatuh dalam perasaan itu. Ia tahu, jika Sasuke mendapati perasaan Sakura berubah menjadi cinta, Pria itu bakal sangat geram lalu mundur teratur dari hidupnya.

Sakura tidak menyalahkan sikap Sasuke. Sakura tahu kehidupan apa yang dilalui Sasuke sampai sekarang. Sasuke pernah bercerita kalau Itachi, kakak Sasuke, adalah pewaris perusahaan. Sejak Sasuke kecil, dia selalu menganggap tinggi kakaknya sebagai panutan. Tapi, saat Sasuke berusia tiga belas tahun, Ibu Sasuke melarikan diri dan tidak lama setelahnya, Itachi pergi dan meninggalkan semua beban pada Sasuke. Ayahnya pun sering main perempuan setelah berpisah dengan ibunya. Sasuke yang masih remaja sudah ditinggalkan beban berat di pundaknya. Sasuke, dia hanyalah pria yang penuh luka, terlampau sering dikhianati.

"Oh, sudah selesai, Nonaku?" tanya Sasuke begitu Sakura kembali.

Sakura memutar mata, "Dasar licik. Kau pikir gara-gara siapa aku jadi kehilangan akal? Sasori itu pemuda hebat dengan karir gemilang. Selain kesalahannya dulu, dia adalah pria yang baik."

"Owh," ejek Sasuke, menyeringai. "Tapi kau menyukai kelicikanku, kan?"

"Jangan menjengkelkan, Uchiha."

" Aku bosan," kata Sasuke seraya menarik tangan Sakura. "Kau mau jalan-jalan?"

"Kurasa aku menyukaimu."

Sakura berkata pada gelas martini di tangannya. Ia pasti sudah gila jika mengatakannya di depan Sasuke. Bicara soal pria itu, harusnya Sasuke mendefinisikan ucapan 'jalan-jalan'-nya dengan 'pergi ke bar'. Karena setelah mereka melarikan diri dari acara pernikahan Naruto—yang bahkan belum memotong kue pernikahannya, Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk pergi ke bar di dekat sana.

Lalu, di mana pria itu sekarang?

Sepuluh menit yang lalu dia masih duduk menggoda Sakura, sebelum seorang wanita berambut ungu pendek yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka bertukar tatapan dengan Sang Casanova. Tidak sampai semenit, Sasuke permisi ke 'toilet'. Sontoloyo. Seperti Sakura terlalu polos saja, memangnya dia tidak tahu kalau Sakura mengetahui apa yang Sasuke lakukan di belakang sana.

Sakura menegak martininya dongkol. Bagaimana ia bisa merasa terombang-ambing perasaannya karena pria berengsek macam Sasuke? Ia pasti benar-benar sudah gila. Lalu, kenapa dia masih di sini? Sakura sadar sepenuhnya sekarang, ia tidak rela membiarkan Sasuke membawa pulang wanita itu ke apartemennya. Meski seberengsek apapun Sasuke, dia selalu memperlakukan Sakura dengan baik, setiap bersamanya Sasuke tidak pernah meninggalkannya pulang dengan wanita lain.

Martini-nya habis, masih belum berhasil membakar kekesalannya. Ia melirik gelas Sasuke yang masih terisi banyak, tanpa pikir panjang menghabiskannya kemudian. Membiarkan pengar menguasai kekesalannya.

"Sakura," suara Sasuke datang dari belakangnya, tangannya terulur meraih gelas martininya yang nyaris habis ditegak Sakura. "Kau mau mabuk dan berakhir di kamarku lagi?"

Sakura mendelik pada Sasuke yang memasang tampang tak bersalah. Ia mencibir, merebut balik gelas di tangan Sasuke. "Sudah selesai _make out_-nya?"

Sasuke menyeringai. _Sial, berhenti melakukannya, Sasuke!_

"Melakukan apa?"

"Ha? Oh—" Sakura baru sadar mengutarakan umpatannya dengan keras. Pengar mulai mengusainya. "Menyeringai begitu! Berhenti melakukannya!"

"Kenapa?" Sasuke kembali menyeringai. "Apa itu menggoda bagimu, Sakura?"

"Ya ya ya ya! Puas?" Sakura kali ini benar-benar menegak habis martininya. Memicingkan mata pada Sasuke, mendapati noda merah di kemeja putih Sasuke. Hatinya berdesir. "Sepertinya asik sekali tadi…"

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, bingung. Dia lalu mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. "Wanita sialan! Aku benci wanita yang meninggalkan jejak. Tsk."

Senyum licik Sakura terkembang. Ia menarik dasi Sasuke agar wajah mereka terputus jarak. Sakura mengecup leher hingga wajah Sasuke, meninggalkan bekas lipstiknya, sebelum menyapu bibir Sasuke. Dalam dan lama. Terasa sisa martini di bibir penuh lembutSasuke. Ia baru sadar, kalau pria itu punya bibir yang sangat lembut. Sesaat matanya terbuka dan menemukan Sasuke masih terbelalak lebar. Lalu mata mereka bertemu dalam jarak yang sangat tipis. Sakura tidak bergeming saat mata onyx itu berubah memburunya.

Giok Sakura menampakkan keraguan, bibirnya berhenti menaut ketika mereka bertukar pandang. Selama detik-detik lama yang belalu tadi, Sasuke masih belum kembali dari keterkejutannya. Sama sekali tidak mengira apa yang dilakukan Sakura. Ketika pandangan mereka bersatu, Sasuke sadar betapa dia merindukan ciuman ini. Betapa kalahnya bibir-bibir lain yang dicicipinya dari gadis musim semi ini.

Sebelum Sakura menarik diri, Sasuke sudah mengalungi lengan kokohnya pada Sakura. Mendekatkan mereka dan tidak melepasnya. Giok Sakura kembali tertutup kelopaknya. Sasuke ikut terbuai, menutup matanya, tenggelam dalam sensasi memabukkan.

Entah berapa menit mereka habiskan, Sakura seperti hampir kehabisan napas. Sasuke menjauh perlahan tanpa melepas kalungan lengannya dari Sakura. Ia bisa melihat semerah apa wajah Sakura di bawah lampu temaram bar. Sasuke tersenyum geli.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke parau pada Sakura yang tengah menunduk dalam itu.

Tangan kecil Sakura yang sudah lama lepas dari dasinya itu mendorong lemah tubuhnya. Tangannya yang bergetar menyadarkan Sasuke kalau gadis itu tengah menangis diam-diam.

"Sakura? Kau kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan panik, "Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Isakan Sakura semakin jelas sekarang. "Kurasa aku sudah gila, Sasuke. Aku pasti sudah kehilangan akal."

"Apa?"

Sasuke sudah melepaskan diri darinya, beranjak dari kursi bar. "Aku pulang duluan. Maaf."

"Saku—" Sasuke hendak menahan lengan Sakura, tapi gadis itu menghindar cepat lalu berlari keluar bar, "—ra…"

Bingung. Kening Sasuke berkerut dalam, tidak bisa berpikir. Dia seorang yang logis, biasanya ia menemukan jawaban lewat perhitungan dalam kepalanya. Tapi kali ini dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura menangis setelah menciumnya begitu menggebu. Apa ia salah membalasnya? Atau gigitannya terlalu menyakiti bibir ranumnya? Tsk. Ia geram pada dirinya sendiri sekarang.

"Wah, setelah menciumku, kau langsung mencium gadis lain. Sepertinya dia benar-benar panas hingga membuat wajahmu penuh lipstick begitu. Mau kugantikan?" Wanita berambut ungu tadi yang muncul entah sejak kapan di samping Sasuke, membuatnya tersadar. Sasuke dengan reflek memegangi wajahnya yang masih menyimpan rasa kecupan Sakura. Agak berminyak, Sasuke menemukan telunjuknya terkena merah lipstick Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum. _Sakura_. Apa katanya tadi? Benci perempuan yang meninggalkan jejak? Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri, tanpa menggubris wanita ungu itu ia meninggalkan selembar uang di atas meja bar, kemudian berlari menuju pintu.

Sasuke berlari mencari Sakura, yang ternyata masih belum terlalu jauh dari sana. Sakura bersembunyi di balik dinding sempit di antara bangunan. Dia berjongkok menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kakinya. Punggungnya bergetar dan tengah terisak. Tampak belum menyadari Sasuke yang telah menemukannya.

"Nona, berbahaya sendirian di sini malam-malam. Apalagi sambil menangis."

"Kalau kau mau melecehkanku silahkan saja! Aku tidak peduli, karena besoknya aku bakal membunuhmu! Asal kau tahu, aku punya tiga payudara, jadi sebelum kau jijik melihatnya lebih baik kau pergi!"

Sudah berapa lama ia mengenal Sakura? Semusim, sampai sekarang pun ia selalu terhibur dengan sikap wanita itu. Susah payah Sasuke menahan tawanya, ia mengulum senyum gelinya.

"Aku tidak ingat kau punya tiga."

"Bagaimana kau—Sasuke?!"

Sakura terkesiap melihatnya. Dia melompat ke belakang saking kagetnya. Jaket coklat yang menutupi dirinya itu menyelamatkan punggung telanjang di baliknya dari aspal kotor di belakang.

Kali ini Sasuke tidak bisa menahannya. Ia tergelak keras. Seluruh tubuhnya luruh karena tawa. Susah payah Sasuke menghentikannya. Ia mengulurkan tangan pada Sakura, membantunya berdiri.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Aku tidak mau kau kejar."

Sasuke mendengus, "Apa kau mabuk?"

"Kurasa ya, karena aku menci—yah, meng-itu-kanmu."

"Mencium, maksudmu?" Sasuke mendengus melihat Sakura yang tampak merah padam, sayangnya malam temaram menyembunyikan sebagian rona kesukaannya itu dari Sakura. "Tapi sepertinya tidak. Buktinya kau masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Masih merasa malu pula."

Sakura gelagapan. "Setidaknya, aku tidak sepenuhnya waras."

"Kau banyak sekali meninggalkan lipstick di wajahku. Orang bakal berpikir aku pria hidung belang."

"Kan, kau memang!" Sakura menyentakkan tangannya dari Sasuke, baru sadar sejak tadi Sasuke menggenggam tangan dinginnya. Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya. "Maaf ya, kau kan benci ditinggalkan jejak begitu."

Sasuke kembali mendengus. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab."

Sakura meraih wajah Sasuke, menyapukan jempolnya di bekas-bekas lipstiknya. Sasuke merasakan nyaman dari jemari dingin Sakura. Mereka lama terdiam begitu. Menikmati sesaat keheningan mereka. "Kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku melakukannya?"

"Memangnya bakal kau jawab apa? Iseng? Oh, Kau jatuh cinta padaku dan cemburu pada wanita tadi?" Sasuke terkekeh. Tapi kekehannya berhenti saat tangan Sakura membeku di wajahnya. Ekspresi Sakura sulit ditebak. "Sakura, kenapa diam?"

Biasanya Sakura bakal menjawabnya dengan ucapan-ucapan konyol. Tapi gadis itu kembali menangis. Dia menjauh dari Sasuke, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke lah yang membeku saat ini.

"Aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya, Sasuke! Sasori-kun bertanya padaku soal itu tadi, lalu… lalu, aku tersadar betapa lama aku memendamnya." Sakura terdengar panik, laju air matanya semakin deras. Sedangkan Sasuke merasakan sekujur tubuhnya dingin, keringat dingin mengaliri pelipisnya. "Jangan membenciku, kumohon. Aku, aku—hiks, aku hanya jatuh cinta padamu. Kurasa… ini masih kemungkinan, kok, jangan—"

"Sakura," Sasuke menemukan suaranya kembali. Tapi pikirannya tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. "Jangan bicara lagi. Kuantar kau pulang."

Sasuke tidak tahu harus memikirkan apa, ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati Sakura, tapi ia tidak mungkin menerima perasaan Sakura saat itu juga. Pikirannya kusut sekarang. Ia butuh waktu dan Sakura mengerti. Karena gadis itu mengangguk kemudian sambil bergumam maaf padanya. _Demi Kage, Sakura, jangan meminta maaf!_

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter one end._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>AN: Haloooo! Akhirnya bisa menuliskan sequel (Morning) Blind Date juga. Sebenarnya waktu awal nulis itu, saya gak kepikiran untuk buat sequelnya. Tapiii, sepertinya, kalian yang sudah baca prequelnya pada berkonspirasi untuk menyuruh saya melanjutkannya :)) Jadi, saya menuliskannya dan fic ini bakal saya rampungkan di chapter kedua. Yap, hanya two shot saja. Btw, ada yang sudah baca Naruto 693 di sini? (Curhat dulu, ya) Saya mau nangis T.T rasanya gak kuat memperjuangkan ship ini, kagaaak kuaaat #halah Jadi, sebenarnya, menuliskan fanfic SasuSaku juga sebagai semacam stimulan buat saya :))) Yah, yuk mari, kita doakan saja penungguan kita selama ini bakal diberi hadiah manis di akhir oleh Kishimoto-Sensei T.T Oke, akhir kata, semoga kalian suka sequel ini (buat yang belum baca prequelnya, ayo baca! lalu review! Hahaha), semoga kalian gak menemukan typo lagi, ya. Sampai ketemu minggu depan, iya, minggu depan saya update! :*

Revisi: 3 Oktober 2014 – Terima kasih untuk Eysha CherryBlossom yang sudah mengoreksi saya. Yang benar, Sasori lah mantan kekasih Sakura :)) Terima kasih sudah diingatkan, ya! Ayo, yang lain, juga ikut mengoreksi. Boleh banget lho ;)

Terima kasih sudah membaca

Komentarnya, mungkin? :D


End file.
